Legends
by Quilavamaster18
Summary: The quest is on for our young heroes; as they must learn to control and expanded their powers before they must defned the Hoenn region and face the hardest challenge of their lives. PS, IS, CS, ORS
1. The Fire Inside

Prologue

**Alright this is my new story I will be writing. I will update only once in a while, sorry. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokémon.**

"But mommy, I don't want to go." Said a seven year old brunette, she crossed her arms and slouched in her seat at the kitchen table.

"May hun, you need to go. Now finish your cereal so you can catch the bus for school. I have finished packing your bag already." Caroline, May's mother, smiled sweetly as she began to clean the table.

"May, May, May! Hurry or we are going to be late for school!" May looked down towards her little brother who was tugging on her shorts.

"Fine, let's go Max." May stood up without finishing her cereal. She grabbed her backpack from the kitchen counter and grabbed her 4 year old brother's hand. "Let's go."

As the two children walked down the street towards the bus stop a Max began to wonder why his sister hand was really warm; it seemed like it was on fire compared to the normal coldness. "May, why are you so warm?" he looked towards his big sister and noticed she looked at him confused.

"I'm not warm, I feel normal." Max shrugged it off and went back to walking hand in hand with his sister. Once they arrived at the bus stop he let go of May's hand and ran over to his friends. May went over to the light post and sat down; she waited for the bus well watching her brother.

* * *

"Alright class, board the bus so that we can go to the beach now." May's teacher clapped her hands and allowed everyone to board the bus. She looked around and walked up to May who wasn't getting on the bus to take the class on their field trip. She bent down so she was eye level with May, "May come on we can't leave until you are on the bus. I know you don't like water; you can stay out of the water and play in the sand. I'll stay with you if it makes you feel better," May put on a slight smile because of her teacher caring for her.

"Okay, Ms. Winona," May spoke quietly before dragging her feet to the bus. She boarded the bus and heard the whispers of all her classmates; they all made fun of her because of being afraid of water. The truth is she wasn't afraid of water, the water burned when it touched her. She went to the back of the bus and sat next to her best and only friend, Brendan.

"Hey May, I won't go in the water today just for you. We can build the most amazing sand castle ever!" Brendan was looking at nothing but he was imagining the sandcastle they could build, he had a sparkle in his eye, he always got that when he was excited about something. May giggled at her best friend.

* * *

The bus ride was long but they finally arrived at Slateport City. The bus was parked and the class of first graders got off. "Okay class you can only go in the water with one of our supervisors." Winona gestured toward the group of parents that came on the trip. "I will be staying on the beach, don't leave the group." The kids all nodded before running off to the water's edge except for May and Brendan.

* * *

At the end of the trip May and Brendan had made the most amazing sandcastle as Brendan said. It was 4 feet tall and they had carved windows into it and everything. "Alright class before we board the bus to head home we need to take a picture; everyone into the water." May sat on the beach she didn't want to go into the ocean. All the kids and parent volunteers stood in the water except for May. "May, we need you in the water; it will only take 1 minute. Please we won't let anything happen to you." Winona took May's hand and brought her to the water. The moment May touched it her feet burned; she held in the cry of pain and put on a fake smile for the class picture.

_SNAP!_

Once the picture was taken, the pain was unbearable. "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH," May screamed before running out of the ocean and collapsing on the sand. Tears began to form in her eyes.

"May, what's wrong!?" Winona ran up to May and pulled her close. "OW, you're burning hot!" She ran into the water to cool off after touching May's burning hot skin. Brendan ran up to May and noticed the tears in her eyes. He looked closer at the tears and realized something that scared him.

"May, your crying, but not tears." Brendan was scared for his friend. Something was wrong and it wasn't natural. May looked up at him, Brendan's eyes widened in fear. "It looks like your crying...lava" with hearing that Winona ran up to Brendan and picked him up before carrying him to the rest of the class. One of the parents called 911 for emergency help.

With her best friend being taken away from her and no one going near her because of fear, she got more upset but angry too. Everyone was afraid of her and it wasn't her fault. She got even madder, before anyone could do anything else May burst into flames. Everybody screamed. The ambulance showed up and the driver tried to calm her down. After about five minutes the flames around May had finally gone out due to all the commotion May fainted. They put May in the ambulance and took her to the Petalburg hospital.

* * *

May finally awoke and saw her family around her; she was back home in her bed. "Hey honey, how are you feeling? The doctor said you will be okay we just need to make sure you don't get angry, he has an idea of what might have happened but he says you won't understand just yet." Caroline smiled sweetly.

"May just get some rest you get the next few days off of school. We'll be downstairs if you need anything." Norman, May's father, kissed her on the forehead and noticed she was warmer than usual. May family left her to sleep. Max looked at his sister one last time before leaving her room. He was worried for her; she always cared for him, now it was his time to care for her.

**10 years later...**

May awoke in her bed to Max shoving her, "May come on, you need to be at the Martial arts competition in a half hour!" May shot out of bed and brushed her hair to its usual dog eared styled. She put on her Martial arts uniform.

"Thanks bro, are you competing this year, you never told me?" she looked at her 14 year old brother.

"Not this year, dad doesn't think that I've quite perfected the techniques, oh well I'm still watching!"

"Alright let's get to the gym before dad kills me for being late." The siblings ran out the door to the gym. Once they arrived there was still fifteen minutes until the competition started. May went up to her dad, who hosts the competition every year. "Hey dad, I'm ready to go. Who's my first match against?" Norman looked at her and smiled at her enthusiasm.

"It's against Brendan," May growled at her ex-best friend's name. Ever since that beach field trip he made fun of her like everyone else. "Do me a favor; kick his ass." May grinned devilishly and nodded.

"You should go open up the competition, see you after." With that they turned around and walk in opposite directions.

May sat on the sidelines of the arena waiting for her dad to announce the first match. A shadow formed over top of her, she looked up to see Brendan standing there. "So I heard that you are my first match, this will be an easy win fireball." May cringed at the nickname she earned, when she busted into flames.

"Brendan do me a favor, when I kick your ass try not to get too much blood and tears on the floor, I don't want it stained." She grinned and Brendan growled before storming off. May looked into the crowd to see Max not too far from her laughing his head off she smiled at him before paying attention to her dad announcing the first match.

"Welcome everyone to the 6th annual martial arts competition. There will be eight preliminary rounds, the winners will be put to test of skill, after that there will be two participants left they will then face of in a match, the winner of that is the winner of the competition. Now for our first match, Brendan Birch vs. May Maple!" May and Brendan waved as they went up to the arena. "Alright, I don't want anything once someone is unable to battle. Ready, begin!" May and Brendan began to fight, Brendan threw punches and kicks at May who just dodged them. One punch landed right beside May's head, she grabbed his wrist and flipped him to the ground. He got back up and May began to use her skills well she was at the advantage. May's hands formed a bright light on each of them well she did this. She stopped and stared at her hands which now had fire in her palms. Well she was distracted Brendan flew his leg at the backs of her legs, causing her to fall over, she raised her hands to grab his wrist but a flame was thrown at him; gasps were heard from the audience. May hit the ground and looked up to see Brendan freaking out because his shirt had caught fire due to the fireball. "May!" Norman ran up to his daughter who was lost in what was happening; others ran up to Brendan to help him.

"Daddy what's happening to me? This has never happened before!" May's hands still had fire coming off of them.

"Hold on," Norman went up to the microphone. "I'm sorry to announce the tournament will be postponed, due to everything that is happening. I will send the message of when it will be. Sorry for this." The crowd started to exit the gym, Max and Caroline ran up to May.

"Mom, Max, what's happening to me!? Before I would burn in water, burst into flames, cry burning magma, my body is always hotter than everyone else, but this has never happened before!" May was confused and worried; her parents had never told her why this happened and now she wanted to know more than ever.

"I think you have the right to know now that you are seventeen. You see the doctor was an expert in mythology when you were seven. He believed that you are part of the dragon legend. He believes you are the dragon of fire. And now we fully believe him. Let's go home and explain this better."

* * *

Once the Maples arrived at home, they sat down in the living room. Caroline went to the bookshelf and pulled out a book before heading over to sit next to May on the couch. "You see there is a legend that the eight dragons will be reborn in the form of humans. The dragons use those people that have a true heart. Each dragon could control a different element," Caroline opened the book to show each dragon. "The dragons have fire, air, water, earth, electric, ice, light, and dark. The legend says once the dragons have all discovered their power a great evil will come upon the world. The eight must fight be each other's side to defeat the force. Once the force is defeated the eight will part ways but will always stay connected through their powers." May took the book from her mother and began flipping through it.

"According to the book we all should go train somewhere we think represents us best. The dragon of light will come looking for us all once he or she has discovered their power. So that means I need to go off on my own away from everyone." May said before looking up to see her mom and dad nodding their heads. She looked at Max who was almost in tears because she had to leave. "Max, will you be okay with this?" he nodded. "Are you sure?"

"Well if it's part of being one of the dragons you have too, just make sure you visit me." Max told May as he put a smile on his face. She nodded.

"I'll go get my things ready then." May got up and put the book on the coffee table. She headed off to her room to pack her things.

* * *

May walked back down stairs with her backpack and an outfit for her journey, which included a red and navy blue t-shirt, a pair of navy blue jean shorts, red high tops and a red bandana on her head. She found her family in the kitchen having a snack. "I'm ready to go off," she put on a small smile.

Caroline went over to May and gave her a bear hug, "I'm going to miss you, be safe."

Next was Norman, he gave her a hug. "Don't get into any trouble; use the martial arts I have taught you to master your power. You can do anything you set your mind to. I believe in you." He pulled away from the hug before giving his daughter one last kiss on her forehead.

Max ran over to her and hugged her tightly, "you better be safe, I know you will win against the force. You had also better come visit as much as you can." Max pulled away.

"I promise I will," May smiled at her little brother before she began to walk to the front door.

"May where are you going to go train?" Norman questioned his daughter before she left the house.

May opened the door and began to walk away from the house. Her last words were, "Mt. Chimney."

**There the first chapter of Legends. I thought of this and decided to write it out and post it to see who liked it. **

**Also, for all the people in North America, if you own Pokémon Black or Pokémon White you can go to EB games or GameStop to receive Keldeo through Wi-Fi, just need to bring your ds and the game cartridge. The offer goes from August 27, 2012 –October 7, 2012. I did it the other day it`s pretty awesome.**

**Hope you enjoyed! :P**


	2. The Light and the Water

Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokémon. **

**?'s POV**

_I've been searching for days and haven't found a trace of the other dragon Souls yet. ___"Ugh! This is pointless!" I dropped down to my knees and took a map out of my back pocket; I had written the different dragon souls elements down on the back. "It said that they would go to an area that they could train their powers best, so...air, fire, water, earth, dark, ice, and electric. I need to think...best places for each...this is going to be tough." I sat there and looked at the map.

I'd been looking at the map for around an hour and I finally had an idea. "If they each go somewhere that will help them improve then it will be the element relation. So, water...it would be somewhere surrounded by water." I examined the map some more. "It could be Mossdeep City, Sootopolis City, Lilycove, or Pacifidlog. It I start north then head south, although if I star in Pacifidlog town I might have a good chance because it is literally on the water." I settled my decision on going to the town on water.

Once I set out I calculated about a half hour travel time due to myself being in Slateport and having to go on the boat. I leaned against the rail and overlooked the ocean as the boat sailed. I saw a figure in the water; it looked like a person but at the same time a fish. _What is that? Could that be the water element? _I looked closer and held my hand over the edge and shot a beam of light from my palm. I still haven't quite mastered my powers but I know I have mastered using my light beam for different uses. I needed to see if this was the water dragon, so I signalled it with the beam. I stopped the beam and stared at the figure waiting for a response.

A few minutes had passed but there was no response; but it the figure followed the boat. I didn't want to take my eyes off what I thought could be another Dragon Soul. The boat finally was near Pacifidlog town, _well here's my stop. _ I climbed the rail and waited for the right moment to jump. The moment came and I jumped off the rail and plunged into the ocean. Once I surfaced I flipped my hair out of the way and swam over to the log platform that was Pacifidlog town. I stood up and attracted the sun's light to me so I could dry faster.

"Excuse me; were you the one that shot a beam of light from their hand?" I turned around to see a girl with orange hair. She stuck her hand out, "I'm Misty, and people around here refer to me as 'the tomboyish mermaid' because of my love for water."

I shook her hand and noticed a blue mark on the inner side of her wrist covering the vein. "I'm Dawn; I came here to look for someone. I think that you are her." The mark gave it all away; I was told each of the Dragon Souls has. Since she had a blue water droplet on her, this was definitely the person I needed.

"I can guess that you are the Light Soul that is supposed to find us all. As you had just found out most likely, I am the Water Soul. I am also guessing I am the first you have come to look for me first." I giggled at how she explained everything I needed to by herself.

"That's exactly it; I came to you because I know that you can make your way around the region easily. I need your help to distinguish where the others might be, I figured you out easily, but the others I've been having trouble thinking about it since I was never really good at geography." I pulled out the map that I had in my pocket, thankfully I had created it with my power so nothing could destroy it. "So this is where we are and each Dragon Soul is in a different location. We have six left, the air, fire, ice, electric, earth, and dark."

"Let me see that," Misty took the map from me and put it on the wood platform. "I remember hearing once that there is a place called Sky Pillar; it is high up and to my knowledge the Air Soul likes to be up high so I think we should check there. I know that it is only about a 10 minute swim, for me you can hold onto me and you'll get there faster.

"Alright let's go." Misty dove in the water and I folded my map before going in after her. Once I was under the water Misty grabbed me by the wrist and pulled me to the surface. Once we got to the top I held onto her hand as she began to swim to Sky Pillar.

Once we got to shore I noticed how tall this tower really was. "Alright, the climb can be dangerous so I don't really want to do it. Want to just take the water up?" what did she mean the water up?

"The water up, what's that supposed to mean?" she grabbed my arm.

"Hold on." before I could do anything she blasted water at the ground causing us to jolt upwards. We were in a beam of water and reach the top of the tower but no one was there; well no one I could see. "Alright could you dry us off?" I nodded and strengthened the sunlight to dry us off as I had done before.

I cupped my hands around my mouth "Hello, is anyone here?" no response. "Hellloooo?" still no response. This might be harder than we thought.

"Let's split up, that way we can cover more of the tower's roof. If you spot anything shoot a beam around." Misty was onto something.

"Alight I'll go this way." I pointed to the left side of me. Misty nodded and headed the other direction. I went to the way I pointed. I search around for a bit until I found a shadow blocking the setting sun.

"Who are you?" I was a little startled by the voice that came from the shadow.

"I'm Dawn, one of the Dragon Souls."

"Prove it." with that said I lifted my right shorts leg and showed the person my mark. It was the white side of a yin yang. "Alright, you have proved yourself."

"Now, who are you?" I pulled the leg of my shorts back down.

"Humph, funny you should ask. I too am a Dragon Soul as well. I am the Air Soul." The figure jumped off the spot he was standing to right in front of me.

**How'd you like the 2****nd**** chapter? I need to know what people want story wise. If you want me to wright more for cute revenge or legends throughout the school year because I don't have any time other than weekend. Just go to my profile and answer the poll so you can have an opinion on which story I will wright.**


	3. Beginning the Journey of the Souls

Chapter 3

**I don't not own pokémon, just the story idea.**

**Dawn's POV**

The newest discovery of the group was standing right in front of me. The Air Soul; I don't even know his name; he hasn't proved to be one of us yet. Once he began to walk out of the shadows, I noticed his hands in the pockets of his light grey jeans. Next, I could see his purple t-shirt; I could see that his arms were pretty muscular. His face finally came out of the shadows, it was perfect. It was the most handsome face I'd ever seen. _Please, oh please be for real._ He held out his hand for me to shake. "My name is Drew. How many of the other souls have you found?"

I took his hand in mine and gave a friendly shake. "First thing first, I need the proof that you are the Air Soul." He let go of my hand and smirked at me.

Drew's hands found the hem of his shirt before taking it off. His chest was just as muscular as his arms; not overly big but not small. He turned around so his back was facing me. I saw his mark, a pair of forest green wings. The mark looked a lot like a tattoo to be honest. The details were astounding; it looked as if there was a real pair of wings on his back.

"Well I guess that proves it. I have only found one other, the Water Soul. We need to figure out where the others would be and make the best route to find them all." He nodded. I remembered I needed to send Misty a signal so I turned to the area I had come from. I raised my hand and shot a beam of light towards the way the Misty had gone. "Let's get back to the ground. I hate being up here, it feels like the floor will crumble underneath me."

"Alright," he put his shirt back on and followed me to Misty. After walking for a minute Misty must have seen me and ran up to us. She looked at Drew, who was giving her a strange look. "You're the water soul? You don't look like it."

"I could say the same about you," she smirked at him and raised her right hand in front of her. The names Misty and you are?" Drew took her hand and shook it, introducing himself as we did this. "So how do you two plan on getting down from here? I mean seriously the building isn't all that great for walking down the stairs."

"Well, I can just form water around myself or make a stream to head down, but I don't think I can make us both go down Dawn." Misty told us, well mostly me. I thought about that for a minute. How was I going to get down, then an idea appeared. I looked at Drew with a pleading look.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, I am not carrying you!" I guess he realized what I was trying to do. I drop to my knees in front of him, looking towards his face and pulled out the all mighty look. That's right; I used the puppy dog pout. After a few moments he finally caved. _This guy is easy, way easy. I'll be using that later on._ "Aright, hope on." he sighed and turned around so that I could jump on his back. I did just as he wanted and he flew up and down to the ground as Misty used a tunnel of water to get down from Sky Pillar. Once we hit the ground, Drew gently placed me down before flipped his green locks. "So where do we go from here?" he turned asked me, because I am supposed to be the one that gathers all the souls. And lucky me, I have a terrible sense of direction and don't know a whole lot about where things are in the Hoenn region due to only moving here a year ago. Sure a year is a lot of time, but I moved here then left for my training right away; do I never learned where things were.

I pulled out the map from my pocket and sprawled it out on the ground. "Okay, so where are we now?" upon saying this I received an 'are you kidding me` look from Misty and Drew. Drew pointed to an area on the map on the bottom to the rightish. "Alright, I still need to figure out where others are. Do either of you have a pen to circle and cross things out on the map?" they shook their heads. _Of course neither of them have a pen, where going on a freaking journey for crying out loud. I'm an idiot._ "Hhhhmmmmm, maybe I could do this." I focused my energy into the tip of my finger to form a light, "ah-ha!" I placed my finger on the map and crossed off Pacifidlog Town and the point Drew pointed to.

"That's actually a good idea," Misty praised. It's like they don't have any faith in me. This will be a long journey if they keep that up. "I was thinking when looking for Drew here, I think Electric Soul would be in Mauville City, because of the power plant. And the Earth Soul might be up near Fortree City because of being surrounded by trees and wild life."

"I thought that about the Earth Soul as well, but I came up with the Ice Soul as well. I was thinking that the Soul would be up in Shoal Cave because it has that ice room." Hmm, that's a good point by Drew as well. I marked the three points on the map with a star on each.

"I think the place that would make most sense for the Fire Soul would be up on Mt. Chimney," I put a star on Mt. Chimney." They looked at me shocked. "What!? I can come up with ideas too!"

"The only one left is the Dark Soul, I was thinking a cave," Misty suggested.

"I doubt it, there are so many caves in Hoenn, it would be too difficult to find. The Soul would think of that so it wouldn't go there." Drew knocked down the only lead we had on the Dark Soul's location; great.

I began mapping out a plan as drew and Misty bickered at where the Dark Soul could be. _If we are here, then the fastest route would be to get the ice Soul, because of being so far from the others. Then we could head to Fortree and then to...Mt. Chimney, and then finally Mauville City for the Electric Soul. _

"Alright, we can figure out where Dark is when we have found the others. Let's get moving we are heading to Shoal Cave, and I figured out where to go while you two were arguing over where the Dark Soul is. Just drop that for now and Misty you're going for a swim and Drew we're flying there. It will only take a few hours."

"Um that's a good plan and all but one problem with it." Misty pointed towards the sky. "I can't swim when the sun is no longer up cause I can't see to save my life. And I don't think Drew can fly at night either." We looked towards drew whom shook his head saying that he couldn't fly this late.

"Well, I am not tired at all and could go for this journey. If only we had some light." Drew rolled his head towards me; I caught on quick and formed a purple and white light in my hands. "Now, look at that we have light!" he picked me up and Misty dove into the ocean.

As we flew up higher, I made sure to keep one hand pointed forwards and one pointed towards the ocean to lead Misty. Drew knew where we had to go and he said that due to it being night it might take longer to reach the island Shoal Cave is on, so we might need to stop in the middle of the trip.

After about an hour of flying Drew was about to plummet down into the ocean and Misty was having trouble swimming as well. "Drew, you need to rest and so does Misty, there's a little island right there, let's stop for the night." He flew over to the island I pointed the beam leading him to the island and Misty followed the other light I was using to lead her.

Once we were on the island we set up camp and had a fire going. I was just about to fall asleep from the silence when Drew spoke, "out of curiosity, how did you guys discover you were once of the Dragon Souls?" I sat up from my position, as did Misty.

"Well, I was swimming one day and my lucky charm fell of my wrist and to the bottom of the ocean. It wasn't super deep but it was deep enough that you couldn't get there unless you had an oxygen tank with you. I tried to go after it anyway, even after my parents and sisters screaming at me not to. After about ten minutes I resurfaced and my whole family looked shocked, terrified and angry at the same time. After that my parents took me to the hospital and explained what happened and after a few months the doctor explained that he thought I was a Dragon Soul, but we would know when I turned about fifteen for sure. That's my story, with little detail because I figure I will tell it again when everyone is with us."

"What about you Dawn?" My companions turned to me awaiting my story.

"It's long I'll tell it once everyone is with us. I don't feel like staying up for a while trying to explain this to you when I am so tired. I'm going to sleep now, getting up bright and early to see who we can find. Good night," I lay back down on the soft sand and got comfortable.

"Good night, see you in the morning." Drew told me, I could hear a slight snoring coming from Misty, _wow she falls asleep fast_.

I closed my eyes and began to think. _What will happen if we don't find everyone in time, for the great evil. And what might happen afterwards, I mean I'm already becoming friends with Drew and Misty, and it hasn't even been a full day yet. There's only one way to find out I guess; continue on our journey and do the best we can. All the pieces will fall together eventually._

* * *

**I know that I haven't made a new chapter in forever, I was planning on uploading this when I uploaded my newest chapter of Cute revenge but I couldn't come up with how to plan this chapter properly. Also, I have been watching Doctor Who and swimming and doing tons of school work, so now I barely have any time at all. I am writing the stories on Saturday after my morning practice and nap before Doctor Who and on Sundays I cram in tons of homework. I need a better way to plan it. Any ideas?**

**Please review because it will keep me motivated to write and not just do homework on weekends.**

**Hope you liked the chapter. In the next chapter the gang gets a new comer as well as being figures out a little information about the Dragon Souls and why they were chosen to be a Soul. **


	4. Ice Ego

Chapter 4

**Okay I'm seriously sorry for updating this late in the month. I'll explain why after the chapter. So here it is chapter four of legends! **

**Misty's POV**

The morning sun rising caused me to awake early in the morning. Dawn and Drew were still asleep and I figured they would be hungry once they awoke; just as I am now. _If we will be finding the others we're going to need energy, so we are going to need something to eat._ I stood up, arising from the sand. Once I brushed off the sand from my clothes and headed to the water.

I reached the water and dove right in. I headed for the school of fish I saw and managed to catch a few. I took the three fish I had caught back to the surface so that I could swim back to shore while keeping an eye out for more fish, just in case we were still hungry.

I reach the shore and placed the fish in the sand; sure they would get sandy but it could easily be washed off if necessary. The fire was out so I needed to restart it in order to cook our breakfast. I got the fire going and began to cook. Moaning came from behind me; I turned my head to see Drew awakening. He rubbed eyes eye`s then scratched his head a bit. I turned my head back to the cooking fish to make sure it wouldn't burn. A figure sat down beside me, figuring it was Drew I ignored it.

"What are you doing cooking fish this early in the morning?" he asked well still half asleep.

"We needed something for breakfast. Plus, fish is good for you and we need to keep our energy up. Now wake up Dawn for me." I directed him well pointing at Dawn with my index finger. He groaned then stood up with a stretch before going to wake up our sleeping blue headed travelling companion.

I didn't look up but I listen to Drew as he _attempted_ to wake up Dawn. He shook her by her shoulder, speaking quietly, "Dawn wake up, Misty is making breakfast." Receiving not a sound or movement her, he tried again but louder. Nothing. Again with being louder. Still nothing. He shouted in her ear, and was then slapped in the face.

"I heard you!" I couldn't help but giggle. Drew came back over to sit next to me; looking at his face I couldn't help but laugh. A red hand print on his cheek, he began to rub it without saying a word.

"Shut up would you." He growled at me.

"Nah, I'm good," I snickered. "So Dawn we're going to head northwest from here right?"

"Ya, now that we are in daylight it shouldn't take as long, an hour at the most." She smiled cheerfully as she sat across the fire from me. I smiled back at her and took the fish away from the fire; handing a stick, which the fish was on, to each of the others.

We finished our food and decided to head off to the next Dragon Soul's suspected location. The water felt great today, nice and cool. I had to surface every once in a while to make sure that I was still on track with Drew and Dawn.

After a little while of swimming, flying or being carried in Dawn's case, we reached the island with Shoal Cave. I emerged from the water and walked onto the beach. Dawn dried me off with her powers then we headed into the cave.

"Ahh, this cave is really cold," Dawn said as she hugged herself and rubbed her arms to stay warm.

"Let's find the Dragon Soul then get out of here. And let's do it fast." I directed as I myself was cold do to wearing a tank top and shorts. Drew began to lead us through the cave with the help of some light energy from Dawn.

After traveling for a good hour inside the cold cave, we stumbled upon an area we had not come across yet. "Hey look, a different area. See that Drew, now just keep finding new parts of the cave and we'll find the Soul faster." It sounded as if Dawn was mocking Drew, which she probably was.

"Would you be quiet for once in your li-" I slapped my hand over his mouth. My hand just then began to feel wet. I ripped my hand away and wiped it on my shorts.

"Ew, did you just lick my hand!?" I yelled

"Of course not, I wouldn't lick someone's hand; I spat on it." my eyes widened, he spat on my hand...that's wrong on so many levels. I stuck my tongue out it a childish manner and continued on exploring the cave. I came across an area that was filled with ice. I called Drew and Dawn to come up but they were already right behind me.

"Do you think that they are here?" Dawn asked.

"Well this is the only area of Hoenn I can think of that is icy." Drew replied well looking around for something that would say that the Dragon Soul is here.

I heard a sound, a sound of which sounded like a chuckle. "I think I heard something over this way, I'm going to check it out," I headed to the area where I thought the sound had come from cautiously. Inspecting the area, I heard the same sound but closer and behind me. I turned to see I man, well teenage boy about my age with his brown hair spiked up and hands in his pockets. "Who are you?" he had one of those voices that could lure a girl in just hearing it. _Please don't be hitting on me_."Hello, I asked who you are." I had forgotten to answer his question since I was observing him.

"Misty, the Water Dragon Soul. Now, who are you?" I crossed my arms and shifted my body weight onto my left leg.

"Gary Oak, the Ice Dragon soul. I believe that I have ice because I mean look at me I'm cool as can be." I observed what he was wearing. I guess he was right. He wore a black V-neck t-shirt and I pair of brown cargo pants. It looked as if he had a pair of black converse to go with them. His look was different, casual, yet it was something a model seemed they would wear out on the runway. "Oh and since I just know you want to see my mark." He took the collar of his shirt on the right side and pulled it down so I had a clear view of the snowflake image on his neck.

"Let's just get back to the others Mr. Big Ego." I walked past him unimpressed. I heard his footsteps behind me, good thing too because if he didn't follow me he'd be just a little bit drenched. I saw my two traveling companions and called them over. "This is Dawn, the Light Soul."

"Hmm, Dawn...that's a nice name for such a cute girl." At this point Dawn was standing in front of a pillar of ice in which Gary used as an opportunity to get close to her. He put his hand on the pillar and used that to keep himself balanced as he leaned about an inch away from her face. Dawn's face was red as a tomato, I swear the room could've melted with how hot her face just looked by the amount of red on it. I pulled Gary away by the scruff of the neck and hit him upside the head.

"Stop flirting with her. This is Drew, the Air Soul." Gary put a smirk on his face.

"Are you sure he is the Air soul and not the Earth Soul, I mean seriously the hair. How did you get it that bright by dyeing it?" Gary said while grabbing a lock of Drew's hair to examine in.

Drew swatted Gary's hand away and with a pissed look on his face to add to that. "Look playboy, I didn't dye it, I was born with it genius. Also, I'm positive I'm the Air Soul due to the freaking mark on my back."

"Look pretty boy! Don't get all pissy with me, I was joking and if you are going to keep yelling at me I can shut you up here and now!" Gary's hands balled to fists as him and Drew had a stare down.

"Really what are you going to do?! Punch me, big whoop! I can take a hit from some idiot that will back out of a fight to keep his face looking to what he thinks is perfection!" Drew's hands were now fists as well. This has turned into something ugly. I decided I would break them up before this got out of hand but Dawn had beat me too it. She was pushing them apart with both arms extended to the side, head down, and legs spread apart **(A/N: I'm trying to describe how she looked when she broke up Paul and Ash in the first gym)**.

"Both of you need to shut up and give it up! If either of you lay a finger on the other I will beat both of you into next week!" Dawn was yelling at them and they both looked frightened; I guess she did her job because even I was a little tense now. Remind me to never get on her bad side, and if I do stay away from her for a while.

Drew and Gary both calmed down and shut up, backing away from each other. "Okay now that that is settled, shall we head off to?" Dawn pulled out her map and crossed of Shoal cave with her glowing finger. "Oh yes, Fortree for the Earth Soul. Let's head out, Gary you should know the way out, show us." Gary taking the lead made him smirk and Drew cringe. Gary began to lead us out of the cave so that we could continue our journey. 

**There, chapter 4 completed in 4 hours **** tension between the group and Gary already, that may lead to some trouble in the future. And now they are off the get the Earth Soul which I'm guessing everyone has already figured out, but I'm still not saying who it is. **

**Now about the whole really late update thing. I have been busy trying to get school work done and when I'm not doing school work I have swimming every weekday night, and when I had planned to right this chapter was last week but I went out with my team to Halloween haunt and I was forced to go dress shopping for my teams banquet we have next month. So I am sorry about the late update I will try my best to get next chapter done before the last weekend of November. Keeping my at least one chapter a month promise so far though. **

**Thank you to all that have reviewed, it really means a lot to me. **

**If you want you can check out my other story Cute Revenge, it has the same shipping as this story and it's a songfic. **

**Please review it would mean a lot and keep me motivated.**


	5. Ice Breaker

Chapter 5

**Alright I'm getting this out before the very end of November which I didn't think I could actually do. I've decided that I'm going to start to respond to reviews now so let the responses begin!**

**The Moltres's Flame- **thank you! And also I believe that I mentioned the order that they would retrieve to Souls in chapter 2 or 3 Fire is after Earth I believe. So May should be in next chapter maybe next couple.

**LoveLoverGrl- **thank you that means a lot to me

**eeveeluvr-**I updated before the end of November does that count as soon? I hope it does: /

**Left-To-Die- t**hank you as well. I picture Gary like that I love him that way thank you about the plot it just came to me one day well writing my other story. And you will find out who it will be this chapter

**Geminifan- **why thank you my good sir or madam (I don't know :/) I will do my best to keep on updating

**Onwards with the story!**

**Gary's POV**

I don't get it; we've been travelling for a day and a half and yet neither one of these girls has hit on me. What kind of a sick joke is this? I need the Earth Soul to be a girl. I mean I'm Gary Oak, I need some sort of action I don't care if it's being hit on or making out, just something!

We were heading to Fortree city so that we could find the Earth soul and damn are my feet killing me. "Can we take a break?" I asked Misty who was leading us at the time.

"We just stop half hour ago. So stop whining!" she snapped at me. Well if she is going to be a bitch like that towards me I will not stand for it. Literally; I sat down on the middle of the dirt path we were currently walking on through the forest. I guess they didn't notice I stopped walking as they continued down the path. I continued to sit there, that was until something lifting me by the waist to at least 50 feet in the air. "What the hell!" The others looked back and busted out in laughter. "Hello! Dude being held up in the air by some god damn vine! Get me down!" Drew snickered a little bit before saying something to Dawn and Misty whom laughed at it. Then there was me still up in the air.

Before I knew it Drew was sending a gust of air to cut the vine. And that asshole planned this so that I would fall flat on my ass. As I fell had the, oh so brilliant Gary Oak mind come up with a way to save myself from ruining my hair. I quickly shot an ice beam to the ground and a curve up to wear I was, creating a wonderful slide of ice. As hit the ice sliding down to in front of Drew who just gave me a glare; I snickered a bit before walking over to the girls.

"We're close," Dawn told us.

"What do you mean we're close? Close to what?" Drew asked her he approached us.

"To the Earth soul."

"Wait, how could you possibly know that?" Misty now asked obviously as confused as the rest of us.

"Well first that vine was too different to be created and grab someone without the Earth's power. And second I can feel the power of more than just the three of you." She responded looking into the direction we needed to go to reach Fortree. "let's keep moving, we need to find that soul." Dawn began to walk ahead of us leaving us slightly confused. She went from giggled and happy to freaking serious in a matter of seconds. We ignored this sudden change and followed after her

* * *

We had finally arrived in Fortree and damn this place is so nature like. Ugh I hate it, so down to Earth, it is horrific. I don't get why people would want to live in a place like this, I mean seriously, trees houses for houses? What kind of place uses trees for this?

I shook off this stupid city's way of life as we made our way to the market area; Dawn said that it would be the best place to find some information. Once we were there I noticed how many hot girls live here I mean I'm already liking this place more. There was one girl that stood out way more than the others did. she had the most amazing curves and her hair flowed straight down her back to around her ass, which might I add was quite amazing as well. She was looking at some of the produce and I decided to go over to maybe get something out of this trip.

"Hey beautiful, need a taste of Oak?" pun intended

"No, get lost" she said without looking up at me.

"Are you sure?" I grabbed her hand as she reached for an apple by me. She looked up at me, and must a say getting a full look at her she was hot. She gave me a quick smile before taking grasp of my arm.

She leaned in to whisper in my ear, "positive" I was a bit confused up until the point where she flipped me. Landing on my back, I sat up and looked at her. She was holding a god damn smirk on her face, "Get the hint!" she yelled before leaving me there. I rubbed my back as I stood up and walked back to the others.

"I can feel the presence nearby, it's in that direction," Dawn pointed in the direction the girl that I just stuck out with went. Just great.

"Well I think Gary can feel the presence of pain since he just got owned by some chick." Drew laugh as he smacked my back, I glared in response.

"Shut the fuck up would you," I began to walk behind Dawn and Misty as they wet to go find the source of Earth's power, which would mean another new member to our team.

We walked out of the town by a bit and stumbled upon a tree that had a tree house in it. "There, that's where the Soul is." Dawn pointed towards the house in the tree. I looked around and there was no way to get up. "Gary make an ice ladder to climb." I did what I was told and made a ladder that lead to the roof of the tree house. Dawn and Misty climbed up then Drew gave me a glare before heading up himself, I climbed up to find that exact girl that flipped me standing there. Well this is not good.

"Hi, I'm Dawn this is Misty, Drew and Gary." Dawn gestured to each of us as she said our names.

"Oh I met Gary before but what do you want exactly?" The girl asked.

"We presume you are the Earth Soul, I'm the Light Soul, and Misty is Water, Drew Air, and Gary Ice. We came to find you and next we are heading to find Fire."

"in that case, good to meet you three," she looked at me. "Not so much you. I'm Leaf, the Earth Soul."

"Ya nice to meet you to, one question though. Where is your mark?" Drew asked her. She sighed, before turning around and lifting the bottom of her shirt to about her mid back, showing a leaf that went from one side of her back to the other. In all seriousness here it looked like a tramp stamp which just makes her even hotter. She put her shirt back down and turned back to face us. "Nice" Drew said with a large smile on his face.

I looked around her small sized home a noticed a lot of books on the shelves placed all around the walls. "I'm taking it that you are a nerd" I said to her earning a glare, "What you a ton of books"

"Reading makes you smarter, maybe if you read once in a while it might fill that head with something other than bad ways to flirt." My mouth dropped in shock, she just dissed my flirting skills; how dare she! Now I must get her to kiss me somehow, and oh I will find a way to do that before this journey ends.

**HAHA done! Only 2 hours till the end of the moth but this is finally finished. I feel accomplished **** well I don't have much to say other than sorry for updating so late this month...um...ya...that's it I think. **

**Review please, if you have any ideas for the story right them in a review or PM me and I'll get back to you. Oh and if you want to go check out my other story Cute Revenge pretty please. **

**See you next time I update I'll try and make it before the last day of the month next time. **

**-SL (decided I would start signing my work too)**


	6. Midnight's Guest

Chapter 6

**Sorry about the later in month update again, I've been busy with trying to not carry over in school and Christmas shopping, and a whole bunch of stuff. But now it is break and I can write and update for you. Response time!**

**The Moltres's Flame- thank you and yeah Gary deserved it. if you like the flip you will love what is to come in this chapter and the rest! And Leaf is bragging about how easy it was to flip him and ruin part of his ego all at once! XD**

**Pikachushinystar- Wait no more! For the new chapter is here! And don't worry soon will be May soon. **

**LoveLoverGrl- thanks it means a bunch :3**

**Pokemonchen- May just went to Mt. Chimney. Not following them. she should be coming in soon.**

**Rosep- thank you and thank you again for reading both of my stories and thanks once again for the completement...we need to do more creative writing in English class cause I'm not good at anything except that and editing peoples work :/**

**ContestshippingRose- your long wait can come to an end until I update again which I don't know when it'll be...sometime next month though I can promise you that ;)**

**So here is chapter 6 of Legends!**

**Leaf's POV**

I am ready to kill myself, or at least Gary...ya killing Gary would solve this problem. We have been traveling through the forest for two days and all he does when he talks to me is flirt! I have thrown him, tripped him and held him in the air with vines many times and the effect is starting to wear off. And why is that? Because he takes it as a game now; whenever I do something to him he just does something to me back. So far with his 'game' I have slipped on ice (multiple times) so that fall onto him, had snowballs thrown at me, had my feet frozen, ice down the back of my shirt, and a cold wind the blow around my skirt. So I rest my case on murdering him.

"Hey babe," I looked to see Gary as he was about to put his arm around me. I quickly grabbed his wrist and pushed him away. "Wow someone's moody today."

"I'm not moody! You are just a pain in the ass!" I was about to lunge at him but Misty and Dawn held me back. "Let me at him! Let me ruin that stupid smirk of his!"

"Oh what are you going to do trap me in some vines that I will freeze and be set free of?" he said acting all scared. My blood was boiling. Drew walked over to him and I think warned him not to keep doing this taunting me thing before I was literally going to murder him because they seemed to get into a little argument with Gary saying 'no' a lot.

* * *

After I had finally cooled down...thank you Misty I'm still soaking wet, we continued on our way to find the Fire Soul. Gary and Drew we still bickering, keeping Gary away from me. Misty was talking to Dawn about something and then there is me; I really wish they would have come to me last. I miss my home in the trees, the large selection of books I had and all the trees to climb. Plus there are all the kids that I would look after while their parents were at work. Even though I am a quiet person usually, although the kids had brought out the child in me more than it was before. I told them I would be back, but I don't know if I will especially if Gary keeps hitting on me.

While I was completely zoned out I felt someone tapping on my shoulder. I turned to see the spiky-haired ass hole I was pissed at. I gave him a look of disgust before turning away. "Well I guess you don't want an apology." He said, I could just tell he had that damn smirk plastered on his face.

"From you? No way, I need a lot more than an apology from you." I crossed my arms still refusing to look at his face. There was no way I was just going to take a simple 'I'm sorry' as an apology.

He acted as if he was hurt by putting and hand over his heart and using a hurt tone in his voice. "Harsh much? You're gonna ruin my self-esteem."

There were slight snickers from around us coming from the other three. I figured he thought that I wouldn't come up with a comeback and just apologize but that isn't the way that Leaf Green does things. If someone is being like this just burn them. My mind went into action and I thought of something in about a second.

I turned around and looked at him. "Well if your ego is as big as your head is then it could use a good shrinking." His jaw dropped and I gave him that sly smirk he keeps giving me.

"Oooohhh," Drew exclaimed as he gave me a slow clap in approval. He went to Gary; using his shoulder as an arm rest he began to shake his head. "Apply ice to burned area dude." I chuckled to myself and Gary walked away unimpressed. I gave a high five to Drew and we continued back to our journey.

* * *

We finally settled for the night and Dawn made a fire (after a hour of waiting) to cook dinner on. Since there wasn't really much around I grew some berries and vegetables to eat. "How much longer until we reach Mt. Chimney?" I asked Dawn who had the map with her and was planning something out.

"We should arrive tomorrow afternoon if we leave at sun rise." She told me without looking up from the map. I went behind her and looked over her shoulder to see she was focused on each of the caves in Hoenn.

"what are you doing?" I asked in case she might need some help in the process. I mean two heads are always better than one aren't they.

"I've been trying to figure out where the Dark Soul could be. I mean we haven't had any leads but Misty had suggested a cave although drew said it was unlikely because of how many there are in Hoenn." She was still focused on the map. Although now she looked up at me as I moved to the other side of the map to be across from her. "I have been doing this each night when all of you go to sleep for the sake of saving time as well as being on lookout for anything."

"I see, well I agree with Misty but as well Drew. The Soul would most likely be hiding in a dark cave where he or she could hide in the shadows constantly. But you should get some sleep, I'll stay up for a bit longer and make sure that there is nothing here." I gave her a caring smile which she gladly returned.

"Thanks Leaf, I'll see you in the morning. Don't stay up too much longer we need to be up early to get moving. Good night." She headed over to her sleeping bag and gave me another smile before drifting off to sleep.

I must say being a look out is really boring. I've been here about half hour and it is boring. My eyes were slowly shutting and it is getting hard to keep them open. _I'm sure there is nothing out there; I give up on staying awake I'm going to sleep._ I stood p from where I was sitting and grew some vines and leaves into a hammock to sleep on. I shut my eyes and got comfortable enough to get to sleep.

CRACK!

My eyes shot open and I jolted upwards causing me to fall off the hammock and right onto Drew. "OW, what the hell Leaf!" he pushed me off of him and rubbed his stomach where I had landed on him.

"Sorry Drew." I stood up wiping the dirt off of my pajama shorts and offered him a hand up. He took my hand and stood up then wiped the dirt off of himself. "I heard something and fell out of my bed, landed on you apparently." I said somewhat panicked but the second part was more of a joke.

"Okay first thing first here, you have a bed!" he shouted at me and I smacked him for it. He lowered his tone to a whisper. "Okay but what did you hear?"

"Sounded like something breaking, like a branch or some-" I was cut off by a loud growl. My eyes widened as did Drew's. Both of us slowly turned our head away from the group of Dragon souls and towards the foggy, dark forest. I personally was hoping to see something along the lines of a just a forest but instead there was a pair of bright red eyes staring at us. There was another growl.

I started slowly backing up along with Drew without taking our eyes of the glowing red ones in the forest. "Guys, we've got company!" I kicked the first figure that I hit awake Misty.

Misty stood up and scratched the back of her head. She looked in the direction that we were looking at and pointed. "Um, you two wouldn't happened to know what that is would you?" we shook our heads slowly eyes still on the figure. "Shit!" she formed a ball of water in her hands and dumped it on Gary and Dawn. "Get u we have a guest who you might want to meet!"

The two shot upwards and had a frightened look on their faces. Dawn formed a ball of light in her hands and shined it where the eyes were. "Um not to alarm any of you but that is a Houndoom" Gary said getting into a battle stance.

"Gary don't attack it, just try to get it away from the camp is all we need to do." Dawn said pushing his arms down so that he wouldn't try to do anything.

"Dawn keep the light up, Drew prepare a gust of wind, Misty get some water ready and Gary get ready to freeze some water. I'm going to hold him back. Tell me when you are ready." I raised the ground around the Houndoom to block it in hoping that I could hold it like that while the others got everything ready.

"Water is ready and Gary is ready to freeze some stuff!" Misty called to me.

"Wind is ready too!" Drew called out next with his hands held out to the sides ready to release a gust of wind.

"Okay Drew you need to aim the wind for the Houndoom when I drop the ground. Misty threw water into the wind and Gary freeze the water once it entered the gust. Got it?" in unison they all replied 'got it' and our plan was under way.

It worked just the way I wanted it too! The small bits of ice hit the Houndoom and scarred it off. "Sweet it worked!" I jumped up and punched the air as did Misty and Dawn. "That was so cool!"

"ya it was pretty smart thinking Leafy, who knew there was a brain in that pretty little head of yours." Gary said with that smirk again. Without him noticing I managed to use my powers to lift a huge boulder above his head. I could tell the others were trying to hold in their laughter as I held it there and smirked back at him. "Okay what are you doing now. Are a bunch of vines above me and going to hold me in the air again?" I shrugged m shoulders and he sighed before looking up towards the sky. The look on his face was priceless. He started to panic and apologize like crazy. I gave in and threw the rock over onto the nearby hill.

"guys we should probably get back to bed. I mean traveling in the morning and all if we want to find the next few Souls." Drew managed to stop laughing slightly as to remind us of our mission. We all agreed and headed back to our sleeping areas so we could rest for the long journey ahead of us.

_Maybe if we keep this up every one of us could be good friends like the Legend says we should be. Maybe just maybe it'll be the strangest but best group of friends out there. There's only one way to find out though; continuing on with this and working together to find every one of the Dragon Souls to save the region when the time comes. _

**Meanwhile...**

**No One's POV**

"Houndoom you are back... How was the group coming?...There are 5 of them now...next time make sure that you don't get caught. You know my power and together they are stronger than just me alone." The figure turned to his beloved wild animal that he had as a pet. "Soon we will cross paths and then it is a whole different story."

Then figure went to his bed he set up for himself in his current residence with Houndoom following not far behind. He stroked the Houndoom's head as it drifted to sleep**. **_One day you will no longer have me. That is when we will part ways; but one day I know I'll see you again, somewhere and somehow. But till then I will master my skills and make sure that I am stronger then each of the Dragon souls._

**And finished. I have been writing this for a while because I have been busy with playing Legend of Zelda...sorry :s it's addicting but I got this up for the last day of the year :D **

**I don't have much to say so HAPPY NEW YEAR! Review please if you have any ideas write them in reviews or PM me and I might put them in the story!**

**Cookies to all that reviewed last time! *throws cookies in air* **

**-SL**


	7. Race to Fire

Chapter 7

**HAHAHAHA I am back **** I know what you all are thinking "Quilavamaster! It is only half way through the month of January what are you doing updating so early?!" that's right I'm updating earlier this month because as I promised in Cute revenge I am putting up another chapter later in the month because**

**Iloveikari****you never know who it is until I introduce them :P and it does sound fun doesn't it, I have a friend like him and that's where I get my inspiration for the character partially. I thought about it for a second I'm like omg if I could murder him it just wouldn't be the same...I mean then I wouldn't get to hit him XD **

**Daughter of sea and wisdom**** yup creepy, my middle name...well not actually but still I can work with creepy it is fun to do, and yup May, wonderful May who knows when she will be coming in...Oh wait, I DO mwahahahaha...I'm kidding. Don't worry sooner than you think, May shall arrive. **

**LoveLoverGrl**** You wont be waiting much longer I can guarantee ;P **

**Pokemonchen****- I completely missed you as I was going through this! Sorry! And ooooo you thinking about it wisely, but that is all I can say because I don't want to give it away. **

**Amy47101****- love the idea of throwing them in! You are talking about Hilbert and Hilda right? Just to clarify...and don't worry that isn't crazy; I'm crazy I just somehow came up with the idea and am working with it as I go along. I checked out your story and it is awesome! It is better than AWESOME SAUCE. I was a bit confused at first then I got into and ran out of chapters T-T but thanks for the complement on the story. **

**Pikachushinystar- Quite possibly yes. Yes you did notice that, but there are no guarantees of who the Dark Soul is. And I am sorry to say but I can't reveal that, you'll find out soon enough though maybe in a few chapters...okay probably less like 2 well maybe 3 I don't know yet :s**

**ContestshippingRose****- YAY new Chapter for you to read **** I'm getting better at updating before the end of the month for this story :3**

**fawkespower123****- I'm responding to your review, but I sorry I has no cookies this time round...I Uhh kinda ate them all *burb* :s and ya I know a few grammar mistakes, I'm not great at editing thing on a computer because my eyes can't focus as much as others. But I do my best **** that's gotta count for something **

**For all of you that have been waiting for it, and I know you have, here is the chapter you have been waiting for!**

* * *

**Normal POV**

We join our group of young heroes as they are on their way to Mt. Chimney. They had been traveling since daylight, although they would have preferred to start a little earlier but because of their little 'guest' last night, they couldn't exactly do that.

The long haired blunette was leading the way, holding the map out in front of her in both hands to make sure she got a full view of it. Behind her were the other girls and our cocky player with the spiky, auburn hair. Lastly, the green-haired, rich boy was flying above them letting the wind flow through his hair.

"Hey Dawn, when do you suppose that we will arrive at the volcano?" Drew asked her as he swooped down to her eye level, still hovering in the air.

"We should get there soon I mean have you seen the giant mountain in front of us?" she said sarcastically before looking at the map in hands. Drew looked up to in front of them at that large mountain that was radiating heat, so Mt. Chimney was just in their reach which also meant the new addition to their team.

Drew wasn't too pleased about this though he liked the group as it was although Gary said it needed more girls, typical Gary Oak for you though. The current group was fun and enjoyed themselves because of having a number of five; he felt once they got all eight the group would slip apart like a badly tied knot.

"Well yes but that doesn't explain how long till we get there now does it?" Drew smirked at her in victory causing Dawn to roll her eyes.

"Well if it is bugging you that much, why don't you just fly over and wait for us?" Misty asked him, dropping her conversation with Leaf and Gary.

"Actually, I have a better idea," Gary pushed past dawn to the front of the group. He turned around to face his friends and walked backwards. "How about we race there I mean it will take like an hour on foot."

Leaf looked intrigued, _a race huh, this could be pretty interesting. _"So we use our powers to get there as fast as we can to win?" Dawn asked interrupting Leaf from her thoughts.

Gary snapped his fingers and pointed at Dawn with index finger. "That's exactly it." Everyone smiled evilly at the idea, everyone but Dawn.

"That's not fair! You can go around on ice, Drew can fly, Misty can use water and Leaf can you the Earth itself in anyway. I can't do anything but make light appear in my hands!" Gary's face went into a frown after hearing this from Dawn. It was true; she was the only one that couldn't do a whole lot yet because everyone else was able to go somewhere to help them train with their powers. Dawn had to travel to find everyone so she hadn't been able to discover what she could do yet.

"You know she does make a good point." He stated, the others grumbled in disappointment. "She's been trying to find us while we've been out training," he grabbed Dawn causing her to face the others that were now at a dead stop. He put an arm around her shoulder, pulling her closer to him in a brotherly way. He continued, "We should help her figure out what else she can do right now then continue, and do our race."

Misty looked at her watch, _it's only 12:30 so why not?_ "How about we eat lunch and review some of the books that we each have with us and then try to work on some stuff?" she suggested so that they could save some time while eating to find out more of their powers." Everyone agreed and Leaf raised the ground so that everyone had a place to sit.

Everyone had finished lunch and was still looking through the chapters on each of the powers that they could control. "Hey check out page 49!" Drew exclaimed pointing at the current page he was on. no one bother to flip from their current page and just got up to look at Drew's book.

"Whoa, we get a weapon eventually!" Gary shouted. He was most amused out of everyone and that was saying something because everyone was freaking out about it. Leaf grabbed the book from Drew, pushing his hand away when he tried to take it back.

"Hey genius, that is only once we've reached like the last level of our powers, so we have a while." She said to Gary who dropped his arms out of the air and stopped running around to go back to reading his book mumbling something.

"Any way's back to what we were originally doing, I found some stuff that you could use. It says under Light Soul that once you can form light in the palm of your hands, you should be able to levitate as well." Misty said showing the book to the others. Dawn grabbed the book from her and examined it further. "There is also some writing on there but I can read it." Upon hearing this Dawn had a thought.

"What if," Dawn positioned the book into her left hand so that it would balance and then created her usual pink, purple and white light in the palm of her right hand. She placed the light in her palm over the unreadable words. "Ah-ha!" much to her avail, she managed to rearrange the words into English. "Each mission shall be obtained once one has been completed. Every mission unlocks a new level of power, and each power allows more strength. Once all missions have been completed, prepare." She paused and looked at the book confused.

"Prepare for what?" asked Drew who took a seat beside her. He was now looking over her shoulder to examine the writing on the page.

"That's it, it just says prepare. We will know when the time comes... I guess. Anyways, I should be able to levitate by concentrating. So if you excuse me," she closed the book tight and returned it to Misty. She strutted over to the open field and focused on herself. She closed her eyes and completely tuned everything out.

It wasn't before long Dawn had a ring of Pink and Purple around her and she was floating in mid-air. "Dawn! You're doing it! We can have that race now!" Gary shouted at her, her eyes jolted open and she looked down at the ground which was now not right beneath her. Trying not to lose focus she floated back to the ground.

"Keep that up and you won't even need to focus completely on floating, it'll just come to you." Drew said with a smirk and a wink. Dawn smiled at him and the others as she skipped back over to them. "alright now how about that race?" everyone cheered and Leaf put on her evil grin.

"How about we make this race more interesting; one no use of powers until we are in the forest ahead because it is not that far. Two the winner of the race doesn't have to do anything like cooking cleaning or making fire for the next 3 days." Giving it sometime, each Dragon Soul thought about what could come out of it and agreed. They packed up their small travel bags and put them on.

"okay on three, everybody counts an then it begins." Misty said as they took positions to start running.

"ONE...TWO...THREE!" right on cue each of the teens began to run towards the forest. The first one there was Gary who immediately stuck his hand forward at the ground and created an ice trail to slide on. he managed to slide fairly quickly but was caught up to by Dawn and Drew trying to out fly each other.

Drew smirked at the two people on either side of him. He threw his arms out to the side of his body, creating an blade of air to go towards the flying Light Soul and the sliding Ice Soul. The air hitting them caused them both to fall off track and stumble into the dirt. Drew looked back to see the two on the ground for only a second. He turned his head back forwards slamming straight into a tree.

"Ha Sucker, never take your eyes of the road!" Leaf shouted while laughing at Drew who had run into the tree she grew quickly in his path. She continued to swing on vines she threw down from the trees until one snapped.

Gary slide past her as he threw a snowball her way, hitting her straight in the face. She looked up at the broken vine to see it coated in ice. Cursing at Gary as she got up. she took a different approach. She raise the ground behind her into a wall so Drew and Dawn would have difficulties trying to pass. Again she continued on the vines trying to catch up to Gary.

_Yes, there is no way that anyone can catch up to me and the edge of the forest is right there!_ Gary thought to himself as he stopped making the trail of ice to slide on. He stepped off the platform of ice and ran out of the forest. He had on the race which meant no chores for three days! That was until he saw Misty sitting on the edge of the volcano where some rocks had fallen. She was completely oblivious to the fact that he was there and was making a whirlpool of water above the type of her finger.

"How the hell did you beat all of us!? I didn't even see you pass me!" he yelled the question at her causing her to jump a little dropping the little tornado of water she was playing with.

"Oh that was simple; I found a river and swam here. See," She pointed at the river to the left of where he was standing. He mentally slapped himself. Of course she would find water, it was out of the way of the rest of them and she was fast.

"Well I guess that makes a lot of sense." He walked over to her and sat down, waiting for the others to arrive. It didn't take too long for the rest to come; Leaf showed up about five minutes after Gary and soon after Leaf were Dawn and Drew.

"so, now that Misty won," as Dawn said this Misty did a little happy dance, which got her a few strange stares which she didn't mind. "As I was saying, since she won no chores for her. And now for the next part of this quest, we need to get up this volcano." The all looked up the side of the mountain with a glum look.

"So who can get up there without having to climb?" asked Leaf, heads turned to Drew and the now able to fly Dawn.

Drew sighed, "Okay well we need someone else to go as well. Gary you up for it? it might be a girl and she might be cute." He questioned Gary who gave him an 'are you kidding me?" look.

"I can't go up there, it's a fucking volcano and I'm practically ice! I could die!" fighting his case, stating good facts. "Leaf should go; I mean she could level the ground or something." Another good point made by Gary.

Leaf agreed to go up as well and took a ready position to raise the ground beneath her feet. Dawn and Drew began to fly up as Leaf lifted the ground.

They arrived at the top of the volcano in no time. Standing on at the top now they began to walk through the heat and try to find the newest member of the group. "do you guy's hear that?" Leaf asked stopping in her tracks, stopping the others as well. in the distance you could hear a person training as if they were punching and kicking. "Sounds like someone is doing martial arts." Their faces lit up and the carefully ran, to not trip onto the hot ground, to the sounds.

Hearing the sounds of footsteps the girl stopped training her martial arts and looked towards the sound. Three figures appeared and she couldn't quite make out who they were. As they got closer she could tell that there were 2 girl and a guy. "I see you have found me." She told the figures as they approached her.

"I take it you are the Fire Soul." Dawn asked the girl whom they had just found.

"yup, that's me." She said in a friendly voice. She stuck her hand out towards Dawn, which Dawn took and shook hands as the Fire Soul introduced herself. "May Maple is the name." she let go of dawn's hand and looked at Drew. "I take it you are the Earth soul." Drew faced palmed, and Leaf stepped forward.

"Actually that is me, Leaf Green. The green-haired freak there is Drew Hayden, Soul of the air." The girls chuckled, at Leafs remarked about Drew.

"Okay, I'm done with this. I'm going back down to see Gary." Drew gave a two figure wave as he flew back to the edge of the volcano and down to Misty and Gary.

"Gary?" May questioned Leaf and Dawn not knowing who he was. She thought that the three of them that came up were the only ones to be in the group.

"Gary Oak, biggest player on the face of the Earth. Also known as the Ice soul, there is also Misty. She is the Water Soul. We are going to find the Electric Soul next, care to join us?" Leaf joked about her joining the group...she didn't really have a choice.

"Of Course." May replied as they headed toward the edge of the volcano. Dawn flew down, Leaf took her chunk of ground and May just jumped from ledge to ledge getting lower each time.

Dawn did the honours of introducing May to Misty and Gary. Gary of course hit on her but once her put an arm around her he took it right back because of the heat radiating from her body. "So to Mauville City, away!" Dawn cheered as the group began their journey to Mauville City to find the Electric Soul.

* * *

**There you go everyone! May is now in the story! Woooooo! Okay so I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I was going to write it out early this week but I was too busy trying to finish all my projects but I mean I got it up pretty early compared to usual **

**Alright, so if you read my other story Cute Revenge there is a poll on my profile about what the girls' band should be called. You can check that out if you would like.**

**I don't have much to say really but, review please. I'll update again when I can ;P**

**-SL**


	8. The Mark of Strength

Legends chapter 8

**Hola everybody I'm back with an update for you. I really don't have much to say and I'm adding the authors note in like 5 mins before I need to leave before practice so enjoy the chapter!**

**Oh ya here are my review responses for those that reviewed chapter 7.**  
Amy47101- okay serious question that occurred to me. What do you picture the relation as? Like brother sister, wife and husband, boyfriend and girlfriend? I need to know because it is your idea after all.

Pikachushinystar- nope she doesn't...okay well she does but you find out about the whole thing in this chapter. And why I didn't put it in the last one. Details, need to plan this stuff out right? And that is a good idea...might throw that in there if you don't mind.

LoveLoverGrl – thank you. I feel special with the rating...well more special than my friends call me T.T

TheOneAndOnly- why thank you and there is a reason like I had said 2 answers up. And don't worry they will. Eventually, but not that long because the story needs to move on at some point right?

mastersquad'seve-thanks and I'm sure yours would've been great, I'm still getting into writing and have a huge imagination so I came up with this randomly one day.

Pokemonchen- yes, yes you were. And yup next up is Ash but I missed that episode :'( I'll look it up before writing when Ash comes in and see if I can include it you keep thinking and thinking. You might already have it, but you might not I'm evil for not telling you people I know.

No one's POV

"Dragon Souls; each contain a power, each have a mark, each has strengths and each has weaknesses. The different levels of each Dragon Soul can be traced by what powers hey have. There is also another way though, the way that he or she can track without having known that a new power can be used. The mark." Leaf read from her book to the group currently huddled around a fire. The night's breeze blew softly as the fire crackled. The teens sat in silence as they listened to the next person read.

She paced slowly with the book proper in her left hand. Her right index finger traced each word as she read. "A mark can grow, a mark can shrink. A mark can express what you truly think. Once prepared, get ready to fight. The final battle shall be your last night." she stopped pacing and closed the book, tossing back to Leaf.

"Alright, so what the heck does that mean?" Gary asked as be scooted to his right to allow Dawn to sit down.

"Sounds like there is a way to tell what level of power you are at, well two ways if you count the new powers." Drew said as he flicked his hair out of his eyes.

"Well to me it sounds like there is now information on the great force that we should be fighting. I mean really it's saying prepare to fight right in it." May spoke as she stood up to stretch.

"Both points have to be right. But what about the marks growing and shrinking? I don't get that." Misty spoke as she sat hunched over with her arms resting on her thighs.

"Well let's see something. Everyone show your marks," Gary said. With that everyone revealed the Soul markings they had. Drew's on his back (ooo had to take his shirt off again), Misty's on her wrist, Dawn's on her thigh, Gary's on his neck, Leaf's on her lower back. Everyone showed the mark but May. "Dudette, where is your mark. We need to compare."

"I need you and Drew to turn well I change my shirt. It's covered by my shirt and it's too tight to roll up the sleeve." Gary and Drew both rolled their eyes before turning around. May changed her shirt to a red tank-top that showed her about an inch of her petite midriff. "Okay, you can turn now."

Gary and Drew tuned back to the girls and saw on May's bicep the flame and dragon head mark. Her mark was different. It had more than just an element, a dragon head.

"I think we know what it means now. As you get stronger and more controlling of your powers the Dragon mark grows to more than just the element, but you get a dragon head." Dawn explained to her fellow members of the Dragon Souls.

Drew examined the mark closer, causing May to blush by how close he was and by how he held her arm. "Look at this guys, the head doesn't finish, I think that this isn't complete. I'm just taking a guess here but I think when we've reached the strongest point, we'll have a full dragon as a mark."

They nodded; they were too amazed by what they saw on May; the head of a Chinese Dragon with a flame in its mouth. The dragon was a reddish orange that matched the flame element in its mouth. "it hasn't been like this very long," May began. "a few days ago it changed well o was training on the volcano."

"May in the morning do you think you could teach us some martial arts? It could help with our powers." Misty asked her new and already close friend.

"I'm not the best teacher for it, I'm okay but if you really want to learn that is where my dad comes in. He owns the gym and martial arts studio back in Petalburg."

"How about once we get the last 2 Souls we head back to your home town and stay there for a bit to train?" Dawn suggested to the group, focusing on May her waited for an answer.

"That might just work...I'm sure my parents would agree to that and my brother would be happy that I'm backing home" She smiled at the teens in her group.

"You have a little brother! Aaaawww, how old is he?" Dawn said excitedly.

"He's 14, it's just the two of us. Do any of you guys have siblings?"

"Three older sisters that are girly as can be. This journey is the only way to get out of all the manicures and shit." Misty said unamused at the thought of her sisters.

"Only child; Mom wants a baby girl though." Drew sighed.

"Same as Drew but parents don't want anyone other than me." Dawn added to their conversation.

"Daisy, my older sister, I barely see her anymore." Said the spiky haired brunet.

"My older brothers in jail; he was part of a gang. I haven't seen Silver since I was 5. He isn't a part of my life now; I don't want him in it, just bad news." Leaf dropped her head in shame and the group stayed silent.

The crickets chirped and the fire crackled as our Dragon Souls sat in silence. Dawn went up to Leaf and tried to cheer her up a little with no success.

After a half hour of sitting there in the quiet everyone headed to bed, each creating something to sleep on based on their power. Well, everyone but May that is.

Once she was sure that everyone was asleep she stood up and tiptoed down into the nearby forest and sat near the river.

She sat down on a patch of dry grass and leaned back on her hands to look at the stars. "I'm coming back for you Max; I'll make sure of it. I made that promise to you and I don't plan on breaking it. Especially after what you have done for me." she whispered to herself.

May closed her eyes and took in a deep breath before exhaling. There was a sudden crack of a stick breaking. May shot up and formed fireballs in her hands. "Who's there!" she called out.

"Calm down it's just me." May let out a sigh of relief and studied the boy with green hair. "Put the fire out would you" May looked at her hands and noticed the fire still in them quickly shaking them out. "So what are you doing out here Red?"

May rolled her eyes at the nickname clearly not amused. "Just thinking about stuff."

"Oh, then let's sit and think." Drew gestured towards where May was standing so that she would sit. She did so and was joined by Drew who put his feet in the cool, flowing river. "Why aren't your feet in the river. It helps relax."

"I don't do water"

"how you are like practically all water?"

"Fire Soul genius. I'm practically all burning magma." a small o formed Drew's mouth. "Been this way since I was little when we discover I was a Dragon Soul, but we weren't sure what it was then." May started her story on what happened the day at the beach and Drew sat there and listened to the whole thing. It started with a 7uear old and ended with her tournament where she lit her former beat friend on fire.

"That's a ruff life. I have the flaws of my element too but not that bad. I would sigh in class and start a tornado and when I raised my hand I blew a hole in the ceiling from my air cutter attack." May giggle a bit, "you have a cute laugh you know."

May blush, he hasn't been complemented by a boy outside her family since her little beech mishap. "Thanks, I'm never complemented like that because of my powers and how they weren't exactly under control."

"Well, now you have people that can't judge you because of your powers. We're freaks together!" they laughed and told each other more stories passing the night away.

"May...Drew! Where are you guys?!"  
May and drew awoke immediately after the call to realize that they feel asleep by the river bed late last night. One bad thing about it, May slept on his chest all night and the group would take this the wrong way...

**Tah-da! Completed. Sorry about grammar mistakes if they are on here I did this on my iPod then put it on my computer and I don't know if everything got fixed when I did so. I did my best to edit this.**

**So I don't have much to say...oh wait I remember something. I have thought of a new story and will probably start writing it. ****But I'm not going to upload it until one of my stories is complete! **** Yes I know. I'm horrible telling you this and not uploading anything. But I will tell you it is an oldrival shipping, maybe some others.**

**Alright peoples review pretty please? I would very much appreciate it. I'm can even be fancy like if you want.**

**Is there anything else I can think of...no so this is Quilavamaster signing off. *****Xtransceiver**** shuts off***

**-SL**


	9. Shocking Discoveries

Chapter 9

**I know I'm late I sorry, everything is described at the end of the chapter along withs other stuff. Now responses:**

**Amy47101****-Alright got the mental note written down, young couple. They will be in eventually just need to figure out how...hmmmmmmm...eh I'll do it later, I hate procrastinating but I do it often oh well. **

**Desert the Fennec Fox****- thank you! And ya I know I have spelling errors, I'm not great at looking over things on computers because my eyes don't focus properly, I should get glasses but it too much work and I have no time too. I will work on my editing skills though.**

**Pikachushinystar- ya she is the one too. I would've put the reactions but that would be pretty obvious so I started this chapter differently than people would've thought, but I do mention it as you will read...if you are reading this...you are right or has my bad updating driven you to hatred and you will never read this again...oh now I made myself sad...darn anyway, I have now updated!**

**Geminifan****- well thank you **** and I will remember that. Also I amcrazy but I was doing a mixture of both the fire air thing and I thought it would be cool **** so ya...not much else to say**

**LoveLoverGrl**** – thank you again...i think I have thanked you every chapter...eh I will keep saying it too. Thank you, thank you thank you.**

**mastersquad'seve**** – anytime!**

**Pokemonchen****- I still haven't watched it but I think I somewhat remember the episode! And you are somewhat on the right track but wrong destination. Ive had this planned out for locations since the beginning so don't think I keep changing it every time someone guesses it.**

**4EverETRNL****- thanks, and it can be challenging but that can mean you are thinking too hard. Its simple yet hard and dark yet can be bright. It is also big part of Ruby sapphire and emerald story...i think I haven't played those games in years...should pull them out.**

**Now onto the chapter. Characters get ready aaaannnnnd action!**

"No it's this way!"

"No that way!"

"This way!"

"That way!"

"Look we know what happened and fighting isn't going to change what we saw so stop!" Dawn yelled over the arguing May and Drew. "I've checked around. Neither of you are right, Gary, who just stopped being part of the argument was!"

"Woo!" Gary cheered with excitement. "I get to lead! The map please." He stuck out his hand waiting for Dawn to hand him the map.

Once Dawn turned it over, the group continued their journey to Mauville city to find the Electric Soul.

~oOo~

The Dragon Souls continued on their path until the sun began to set. "Guy's I think we need to stop for the night." Dawn said, stopping in her tracks.

The others copied her actions and stopped as well. "But Dawn it's just down this path. We could get there before dark." Gary said pointing at the map that he was still holding onto. He shoved the map into Dawn's face showing her what he meant.

Dawn gently push down on the map causing Gary to lower it. "I see that but we wouldn't have anywhere to go in the city to stay, it'll be easiest if we stop for the night then try to find the Dragon Soul at the beginning of the day."

"But we can save an extra day of work here; we can try to find the Dark Soul tomorrow." May stated, siding with Gary.

"She has a point, a good one, and you know I don't like agreeing with her." Drew told Dawn, also siding with Gary.

"But it doesn't make proper use of time." Dawn argued her point. "the chances of us finding the Soul by dark is highly unlikely."

"But it isn't impossible."

"Not you too Leaf." Dawn said in disappointment.

"Sorry, but going to town seems like the better idea to me." Leaf apologized to her friend. "It's still possible to find the Soul, I mean sunset people usually head home, we might be able to spot something."

"Misty what about you?" Gary asked, turning to Misty.

"I'm not getting involved." Misty said a she leaned against the side of a mountain away from the rest of the group.

The group continued to bicker back and forth with no apparent winner. Misty slid down the side of the mountain with her back always pushed against it. She now sat with her knees to her chest, "What am I going to do with these people?" She asked herself before putting her head back, smashing it off the mountain. "Ow, stupid mountain." She said as she rubbed the spot she hit.

Misty continued to sit there, that was until she saw a flash for the corner of her eye. She stood up to see if she could see it again. Again there was a flash. "What's that?" she asked herself. She began to walk over to where she saw the continuous flashes, eventually hitting a mountain, "up there?" She questioned, still confused to what the flashes were. "Alright to get up," Misty aimed the palms of her hands towards the ground and shot a jet of water, launching herself towards the top of the cliff.

"huh, hiya!" said a figure working at workbench. Misty got a better look at him. It was a boy, about her age, wearing a red and white cap, navy blue t-shirt covered with a light blue hooded sweeter vest. He also wore baggy pants and blue and red high tops.

"Oh, hi, I was just wondering what all the flashing was about. Sorry to disturb you." Misty said shyly.

"you're not disturbing me. I was just wielding some stuff for the bike shop." The boy said. "I could use some company. My name's Ash." He said with a large grin plastered to his face. He walked over to her and stuck out his hand.

Misty accepted the handshake. "I'm Misty, good to meet you. One question for you though." They released each other's grip and Misty was looking at where Ash had been working.

"What's that?" he asked her, trying to figure out what she was looking at.

"If you were wielding, where are your supplies and your mask, I mean you kinda need those in order to..." She gave Ash a suspicious look.

Rubbing the back of his neck, he answered her. "Well I'm kinda able to control electricity and I was electric wielding, so I don't need any of that stuff."

"Able to control electricity?" asked Misty, starting to put the puzzle together.

"Yup, been able to since I was little, but I can somewhat control it now." Ash explained.

"You're part of the legend, the legend of the Dragon Souls." She said in a low voice, loud enough for him to hear.

"Wait how do you know about that?" Ash asked confused.

"I know about as does the rest of the region although they all think it is just is a myth. Just as I once did; until I became part of it, just like you. I control water, I'm the Water Soul, you are the Electric Soul." She began to get louder and more excited with every word. "Could I see your mark?"

"Um sure?" Ash said. He lifted the left side of his shirt to show her a yellow lightning bolt placed just below his rib cage. "If you're the Water Soul, you should have one to right?"

"Yup" she said as she showed him her wrist. "Now, finish up what you were doing as I explain what the group has discovered so far." Misty said having Ash nod in agreement.

Once Ash finished, he and Misty dropped off the tire rims Ash had been working on well Misty continued to explain things to Ash. As left the owner a note saying that he was heading off to go train and would see him again someday, before Misty dragged him the where the others were when she left them.

Once Misty grabbed his wrist, he let out a slight shock that went right through her body causing her to fall over. "Heh sorry." was all Ash said before Misty blasted him with water before dragging him again.

Once Misty and Ash arrive to the group they were still arguing. Misty whistled in order to get their attention. "Who's that? Did you go out and get yourself a boyfriend?" Gary asked slyly. Both Misty and Ash turned slightly pink along the bridge of their noses.

Misty lifted her hand, palm pointed at Gary; she blasted him with a strong pulse of water causing him to fly back into a boulder. "No I didn't. I was productive. This is Ash, he`s the Electric Soul."

"Does he have a mark?" Dawn asked her.

"Yes," Misty responded.

"Has it grown at all?" Drew asked next.

"Grown! It will grow! I don't want to be covered in lightning bolts!" Ash yelled, beginning to have a panic attack.

"Damn it I knew I forgot to explain something! No it hasn't. It's just like everyone else's." Misty responded before grabbed Ash and pushing him down by his shoulders to get him from running in circles. Misty explained what would happen with the mark as their powers grew stronger to Ash.

"You mean like this?" he grabbed Misty's hand and showed the inside of her wrist to her. Misty looked at the dark blue dragon head that held the water droplet inside it's open mouth, just as May's did with the fire mark.

"Whoa!" Misty exclaimed, springing upwards.

"What happened?" Leaf asked her.

Misty raised her arm to show the group the inside of her wrist where her now second level mark was placed. "It grew. But how?" she asked them.

"Maybe because you found him," Drew pointed at ash as he spoke.

"His name is Ash." Misty corrected. "And maybe," she added.

"Oh that's right we never introduced ourselves." Dawn beamed. "I'm Dawn the light Soul, nice to meet you Ash." She smiled cheerfully, beginning the chain of introducing themselves.

Gary had finally made his way back to the group rubbing his shoulder in the process, he glared at Misty, who gave him a smile, and introduced himself. He was followed by the others.

"Hey Ash, where have you been staying?" May asked, breaking the silence of the group gathered around the fire.

"I was working at the bike shop, the man that works in the power plant allowed me to stay with him." He responded, before stuffing his mouth with a variety of berries that the group had pick.

"Oh, well we are stopped; let's try to figure this out." Dawn said pulling the map from her bag. She sat back down in her spot and unfolded the map allowing everyone to see it. "so we found Electric," Dawn crossed the Electric Soul of the list, leaving only the Dark Soul. As well, she checked the location of where they found Ash. "We need to find out where the dark Soul is. And it needs to be somewhere we all agree on."

"I still say a cave, Misty said.

"And I still say that is wrong." Drew replied.

"I agree with Drew, I was in a cave, I wouldn't think the Dark Soul would be as well." Gary added.

Leaf thought, to narrow down the possible areas. "To analyze this properly, fire and ice are opposite; water is a mixture between the two. Fire or May can be hotheaded and quickly tempered, am I correct."

"Well I wouldn't describe myself that way, but I guess," May answered to Leaf.

"Next, Ice A.K.A. Gary, annoying, chilled, and will stick to you."

"And that is me," Gary said with a smirk pointed towards Leaf.

Leaf rolled her eyes before continuing. "Misty, like water is mellow, but can rage and destroy."

"when you put it that way ya I am." Misty now agreed with Leaf.

"Drew, likes to do what it pleases, like air."

"Yup," Drew agreed.

"And Leaf, just like the Earth, you are hot you can be cold, you are affected by what others do greatly." Gary said, still smirking at Leaf. Leaf glared at him, "Well it is true, isn't it Drew?"

"Sorry Leaf but ya, he got you right on." Drew answered to Gary, slowly backing away slowly from the group.

"Let me finish. Since Dark is the opposite of Light, it would make sense-" Leaf began, soon begin cut off.

"What about me?" Ash interrupted, wondering why he didn't get a description like the rest.

"I just met you, I don't quite know your personality yet." Leaf answered to him. "Dark Soul will be the opposite of Dawn most likely, so we are looking for somewhere **Dull, Gloomy, Depressed, **and most likely **Dark. ** It most likely has to do with **Death.**"

"Damn you are good." May said dumbstruck.

"Oh I got it! I got it!" Ash yelled, bouncing up and down with his hands in the air, flailing them around.

"Ash, go ahead," Dawn said before he hit her in the face with his hands.

"Mt. Pyre."

**Completed. And this is really late because I have had so much English homework and water polo practice and swim practice and chores and preparing for my parents to go out of town on business for a week. It's been a really busy month. As well we are dealing with some people that went and hit our parked car -.- people cannot drive. **

**So now I have explained myself, was it worth the wait? Or was it not?**

**Oh I have more questions for you peoples to answer.**

**Would you want the chapters to be shorter and get them a couple times a month? And when I say shorter I mean at most not even half this. It would be updated more often but I don't know if I would want my chapters being short like that. So you tell me.**

**Also do you like where this is going along the story's plot and stuff?**

**Finally, do you like how I have played out the characters and their personalities?**

**And that is all I got I will make sure I get this month's chapter done this month.**

**-SL**


	10. Date with Darkness

Chapter 10

**OMGOMGOMG! I'm so excited to right this chapter because I'm preparing myself to wright this chapter and the next chapter of bother Legends and Cute Revenge! Aggghhhh and I'm freaking out about this week's Doctor Who! All in all I'm really in a good mood. **

**Desert the Fennec Fox****- I don't think it is possible for anyone to not love Ash. Especially in the fanfics, he is so dense but he has those moments where you are just like O.o "what". And no dissing Paul! He is one of my favourite characters! You can't just say "he's alright" he **

**is the lovable asshole that comes through in the end! That and if he were really I can see him being really hot...i need a life...oh and it seems like he would like good music like me...METAL MUSIC FOR LIFE!**

**Daughter of sea and wisdom****- Thank you very much, when you are running on like 5 cans of coke then pass out while playing pokémon, you come up with things XD and he is. That's how he got it. Everyone else was over thinking it and him, first things come to mind and he says it.**

**Pikachushinystar- Yup! No more searching after that! YAY! Well maybe not yay for readers but for me I love this cause now I get the full interaction of the characters and I hated writing the quest searching for people thing. And I didn't notice that you kept writing that XD I need to be more observant!**

**4****EverETRNL**** – see thinking too hard. Be like Ash just shout first thing that comes to mind :P and thanks it's people like you that keep me motivated!**

**Amy47101****- DAMN RIGHT ASH! And oh don't you worry your pretty little head, that will be coming, just wait until they get the weapons that I have chosen for them **** then Misty can beat him better! Is that proper grammar...oh well who cares!**

**To the chapter!**

**Normal POV**

"So how do we get there exactly?" Ash asked after everyone agreed to head to Mt. Pyre. The group had thought about what Ash suggested the night before throughout the night. They had made their way to Mauville to get breakfast instead of fending for themselves all the time. They sat outside situated around a circular table of a small café.

Dawn had placed the map on the table and everyone's eyes were glued to it. "Well if we just go right from here to route 118, then take that to 123 we should be able to get to route 122 as well." Dawn spoke pointing with her figure to each route as she spoke.

"But there is water there...not all of us can cross." Leaf spoke.

"Well you can. I'll die if I take that route, there's not enough rocks to lea from and I don't do water, what so ever." May spoke, with Ash nodding in agreement.

"Okay fire and electricity can't go in water, true... Leaf, you can levitate on a piece of ground couldn't you?" Misty asked in a cheerful tone.

"Ya but I can only use a piece of ground that fits me." Leaf responded.

"Well I can make a path of ice that Ash could cross on," Gary spoke up leaning forward from his sitting back position. "May, no offense, but you would melt it."

"None taken. But I could cross after Ash, which would melt the path so that there would be no suspicion."

"You would need to run across so that the ice wouldn't melt from underneath you, which is the only complication." Drew stated.

"So stay close to her and prepare to catch her if that does happen." Gary said with a wink, which only Drew caught, causing him to grow a little pink. Drew elbowed him in the stomach and went back to the map.

"We can use the ice to get across then." May said, taking a sip of her iced tea.

The waitress came to the table and delivered there food, they each ordered the same thing so it was quick to retrieve from the kitchen. Everyone began to eat their meals except for May and Gary who were examining it.

"What is wrong with it?" Ash asked with a mouthful of food. He speech was clear to the ear although no one understood how with the amount of food the teen had shoveled into his mouth.

"It's not cooked enough." May spoke.

"And mine's too hot." Gary said next.

"Wait I can solve this!" May exclaimed before using her figure as a blowtorch to burn her food to a crisp. Gary saw her actions and then blew on his food causing it to frost over.

"Much better," they said in unison before chowing down. The others looked at in disgust at how the members of the team ate their food.

Once they finished, everyone but Gary went to pay for their meal. Gary decided to take his chances with the waitress.

"Excuse me miss?" Gary tapped the waitress on her shoulder. She turned and looked at him, her blonde ponytail flipped over her shoulder which Gary took into play. He played with the ends of her hair as he spoke. "Would you be able to give me directions?"

"Sure, where to?" she questioned, a faint blush appearing on her face.

"Your heart," he smirked as the blush grew redder.

"Leave her alone would you, we're leaving and we kinda need you."

Gary turned to the familiar voice "Leeeeaaafff, I'm busy now. Can it wait like ten minutes?" he whined.

"We need to get moving so that we can get to Mount Pyre before sunset. So, no," Leaf said before crossing her arms and turning to face the groups directions. "And don't make me force you." Gary's eyes widened knowing just what she would do.

"you flirt with someone while you have a girlfriend in the same building! That's low; treat her with more respect if you care about her that much!" the waitress fumed.

"I don't care about her that much!" Gary pleaded back at the blonde haired girl. The waitress grabbed the nearest plate of food, which she took off a waiter passing by, and dumped it into Gary's hair. This caused some giggles from young children and shouts calling that he deserved it from a nearby group of young adults.

Joining back with the group, Gary walked sluggishly unnoticed. Once the teens noticed him they burst out in laughter at the playboy's appearance. There was ketchup, eggs, hash browns, toast and bacon smeared throughout his hair and face. Ash jumped on the opportunity and began to salvage what he could of the 'free food' as he called it. Gary was pushing him back pleading for Misty to help him.

With a simple whack to the back of his head, Ash passed out onto the ground curled up into a ball. "Can you help clean me off too?" Gary asked in a whine.

Before he could finish what he was saying, Misty created a wave of water that was strong enough to push him to the ground. Slight laughter was heard from the group yet again while Gary stood up. He shook himself dry, leaning forward to shake his head and have his spiky locks return.

"Not necessarily what I meant." Misty shrugged at his comment before the group began to walk towards route 118. Once they reached to water way of the Route the used the plan in which they created earlier on. Drew and Dawn would fly, Misty swim, Leaf levitate some ground and Gary would make on ice path for May, Ash and himself. Everyone had crossed except for Drew and May who were going once everyone had reach the end so that May would be able to sprit across without having catch anyone and Drew there in case of emergency.

May began to run with Drew flying above her. The path that you would expect to be slippery like ice was not due to Gary creating it somewhat rigid to make it easier for the others to cross. Before long May reach the other side and there was no sign of the bridge that she had just crossed.

The group stopped to get some berries to snack on as they continued on the route to their destination. Once they began walking Dawn pulled out her trusty map, "We should be reaching another patch of water soon, and we take that to get to Mount Pyre."

"So same plan as last time?" Drew asked the leader of the group.

"Yup."

"Not more running," Ash whined.

"Suck it up would you or I will make you run now too." Misty threatened, if you classify that as a threat. With that Ash walked without a word.

Out of the corner of his eye, Gary noticed a pair of red eye peering at them through the bushes. He nudged Dawn with his elbow and once he was aware of her gaze he nodded his direction in the way that the eyes laid. Quick to think, she stopped and shot a ball of light towards the figure. A growl was heard, grabbing the attention of all the group members.

Before them, the figure emerged from the forest. "Not him again!" Gary shouted in annoyance.

"Again?" Ash asked Misty. She told him about the night at camp that they were watched by the same creature.

Dawn and Drew took an air attack while the others stayed on land. Drew blew the wind at the trees which caused leaves to fall from it. Leaf directed them towards the Houndoom at fast speeds with Drew's air cutter attack following right behind them. Water beams were froze to icicles as Gary froze Misty's attack. May threw fireballs, but had to be careful not to light the forest on fire. Dawn used psychic abilities to keep the Houndoom in place and inflict damage. Ash stood there unaware of what to do.

"Do something Ash! It might help!" Misty called.

"I don't know what to do!" he called back.

"Charge the icicles!" Ash did as told and used a bolt of lightning to electrify the icicles. The now powered up ice hit the Houndoom causing it to collapse to it's knees.

"Halt!" yelled a deep voice unknown to any of the young heroes. They ceased fire and looked around for the voice. The Houndoom perked it's head up as it recognized the voice. "I see you have met my pet."

"Pet!" Dawn screamed. "That "pet" is a dark being from the shadow world!"

"Ya and in a way, so am I."

"Show yourself!" Leaf screamed. She closed her eyes and concentrated on the forest, the presence of another being was close. She summoned vines and pulled the figure out of the darkness.

He hung his head down, his bangs covered his face. He wore black and grey camouflage shorts with a black chain hanging from each side, a black long sleeve shirt with a white cross tribal pattern on the front left side. He raised his head, the purple locks falling out of his face.

"Put me down."

"Not until you tell us who you are." Ordered Dawn, hovering down towards the ground to land right in front of him.

"Heh, funny you should want that." The figure spoke with a dead, husky tone.

"You're the last one." Dawn sound loud enough for only her and the mystery man to hear.

The figure grunted in response. Dawn gave Leaf a signal to let him go. He landed on his feet and went to pet the Houndoom that lay on the ground.

"Everyone meet the Dark Soul..." Dawn trailed off not knowing the name of the teen that would be accompanying him.

"Paul." said boy answered, not taking his eyes off the creature in front of him. "You need to go back to the shadow world now. I'll come get you again when I can." Paul said. The Houndoom nodded before Paul stood up and lifted his hand to face his dark pet. A dark aura appeared around the Houndoom and it disappeared in front of everyone; they asked no questions. They just stood in awe as they watched the advanced powers of the boy.

"Whoa, check out the mark on the leg." Gary whispered to Leaf. Leaf looked at the new members left calf, where his mark was located. The head of a dragon along with about three-quarters of its body, all in black and in it's mouth the dark half of a yin yang.

At that moment, the mark on Paul's leg started to glow a bright black glow. Leaf noticed Gary mark glowing a bright blue as well, and Misty's mark was doing as the boys' were. Soon after she noticed that May's sleeve was gone and her mark was glowing a red. Drew's shirt fell as the back had disappeared to show a pair of glowing green wings. Dawn's right short leg, turned into a shorter leg to show her glowing white mark. Ash's shirt fell off as well to show his mark, glowing as the others' were. She looked down at her own shirt and noticed that it now didn't cover from her ribs downward to the top of her skirt. She looked best she could and her mark was just like the others.

"What's going on with these things?!"

**And finish it there. How was it? I did my best because I'm typing this as I wait to get my stupid knees X-rayed and the line is taking forever. Ugh! But I am excited for the next few chapters of writing because now everyone is it! Yay! **

**So looking forward to the next few chapters of the story. Here's a sneak peak at what should happen:**

**The group meets people that will help them hone their powers better.**

**They head back to May's home town to train.**

**And, they are in for an unexpected surprise.**

**Ya that's about it...Reveiw!**


	11. Sorry to inform you

**Hello there readers! I know what you're thinking. An author's note. And I am sorry to inform you; Yes I'm alive and well...only problem I'm sorry to say this but I have no idea how to continue this story. I mean I know what I want to do but I can't figure out how to put it into words. I need to put the story on hold...until I actually figure out how to word my ideas...I'm sorry. If you want to hate me...you can but I am sorry to all of you...once I figure out what I need to write I will type it out and post it immedeatly. **

**In the meantime if you have anything you think you would want to include it the story or that could work, message me or post a review with your idea and I can add it to the collection of thoughts. **

**So long for now Legends readers. **


End file.
